I'm Already Taken
by GundamDelta6
Summary: Collyd fluff. Sort of based on the song I'm Already Taken by Steve Wariner. oneshot.


I'm Already Taken

Rating: G

Pairings: Colloyd

Summary: The life of Lloyd and Colette: how they met, how they fell in love, and how they got married. Songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia….'nuff said. I also do not own the rights to the song "I'm Already Taken" by Steve Wariner.

I just now noticed this...all of my oneshots are songfics...that's weird.

* * *

I'm Already Taken

It was just your typical day at the Iselia Elementary School. Lloyd Irving sat at the back of the class, doodling, instead of reading like he was supposed to be doing. Every once in a while, he would glance up at a young girl in the front row with smooth yellow hair that curled out at the ends.

Suddenly he gasped as a light bulb went on in his very distractible mind. Grabbing another sheet of notebook paper, he scribbled furiously. When he stopped, he tilted his head and studied his work. Apparently not impressed, he erased some of it, blew away the eraser pieces, then looked at his note again. Nodding imperceptibly, he folded it in half, then tapped the boy in front of him.

"What is it, Lloyd?" the boy asked.

"Give this to Colette…" the brown-haired boy said, giving the boy the note. "Don't read it, please! And don't let the teacher catch you!" Lloyd let out a relieved sigh as the note got to Colette unnoticed by their third-grade teacher. He saw the blush creep over the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl as she read the note. He shrank back in his seat as she turned around and mouthed, "Sorry, Lloyd…really…but, there's someone else."

_My little third grade hand wrote I love you  
On a note of yellow paper  
And sent it to the front of the row to a little blonde-haired girl  
The blonde-haired girl just opened it and read it to herself  
I was so embarrassed when she turned around and said _

I'm already taken  
You spoke up too late  
I love somebody else  
So you'll just have to wait

Six years later found Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel in Professor Raine Sage's class. That day was the Day of Prophecy. Colette was to receive the Oracle and become the Chosen of Regeneration. As Lloyd, Colette, and Genis Sage (the Professor's younger brother) followed the teacher to the Church, Lloyd thought a lot about how they had grown up, and how to this day, he still loved Colette.

Weeks later, they were in Asgard. The Wind Seal had just been released, and the next day, the group was going to head to the Tower of Mana to release the fourth seal. Kratos watched Lloyd and Colette as they sat on the front steps of the inn they were all staying at. The mercenary closed his eyes and sighed, but then his eyes snapped wide open when he heard Lloyd's next words.

_The years flew by so quickly  
And there we were in junior high  
I realized that I still loved her so  
So I called her up and told her exactly how I felt  
Then she said there's something that you really ought to know _

I'm already taken  
You spoke up too late  
I love somebody else  
So you'll just have to wait

Years later, after the World Regeneration, Kratos had returned from Derris-Kharlan to see his only son's wedding. Not long after Lloyd and his blonde angel said their "I do's", a little boy was brought into their family. Colette suggested that they name him Zelos, because the red-headed Chosen of Tethe'alla had been their friend before they figured out that he was a back-stabbing traitor. It surprised Kratos that Lloyd actually agreed.

Years passed. Zelos was six, Colette was putting him to bed, and Lloyd was standing outside the door waiting for his wife. He snickered when he heard Zelos ask a question, but had to stick his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing outright when he heard his dear Colette give their son the same answer Lloyd had received at nine years and 17 years old.

_So wait I did and never changed my love for that little blonde-haired girl  
Whose now the mother of our little blonde-haired boy  
Who's to our hearts so close  
I hate to think how fast he's growing up  
Last night I overheard them as she tucked him into bed  
He said, Mommy will you marry me  
And this is what she said _

I'm already taken  
You spoke up too late  
I love your daddy son  
So you'll just have to wait

I'm already taken  
You spoke up too late  
I love your daddy son  
So you'll just have to wait

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. This was my sorry excuse at an apology for not updating my other fics for nearly five months. 


End file.
